The world we wanted
by MoonVongola
Summary: when Percy woke up some weird place with his evil crush, he really didn't know what to do, and what about the war? is it only against Zeus and the ons that follow him? wait what? and when his dad and most of the Olympus, and most demigods are on the evil side can Percy say no, he know he wants revenge on Zeus, and will his dream with Luke be real? evil Zeus, nice Kronos and Gay sex
1. Chapter 1

So new fanfiction again, I just get so many good ideas lately, but I will update most of my other stories as soon as I can, I promise, I just have like tons of homework lately, and even though I think sleep is a waste of time I still need a little bit so I can be ready for school (who am I kidding, I just need coffee) I really hope that you will enjoy it, and this story will not be a one shot, I really don't know if I did good, because it's my first time trying to write something just a little smutty, and I really wanted this to become as smutty as possible, so that will probably happen in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: nope I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus, because if I did, let's just say that it wouldn't be like it is now, there would be like a lot of gay sex.

Enjoy Guys!

* * *

Percy got up from the ground, where he had been laying for gods know how long time.

Percy didn't know how he got here, so he tried to remember what he did before this have happened, he remembered being with Annabeth, and that she had told him to relax.

"Wait a minute, is Annabeth involved in this" Percy said out loud, and looked around to see if Annabeth was with him 'maybe I should find out where I am' Percy thought, because he hasn't really thought about it, the place looked like a big throne room of some sort, it was really big and in the middle there was a big throne, I was covered in some sort of fur, it looked very comfortable.

Now, Percy was feeling very immature right now, and decided to just push everything out of his mind, and go up to the throne, he didn't even care if this was a dangerous place, he just wanted to jump on that giant throne, so that's what he decided to do.

Percy started to jump on the throne, feeling like a little kid, he even laughed a little bit; it had been awhile since he could try being a child.

"Isn't that just cute, the son of Poseidon behaving like a little kid"

Percy turned around and looked shocked, he knew that voice, and he didn't know how many times he had dreamed about hearing that voice.

"Luke" Percy almost whispered the name, it felt so good saying it again, he looked at the man in front of him, Luke was even more handsome than the last time he had seen him, and he was wearing tight black leather pants, a very tight white t-shirt, and a loose black leather jacket.

Percy didn't know if he should be angry or happy, but before he could decide he fell down from the throne, Percy quickly took a hold around his ankle, he had hurt it pretty bad.

Before Percy could make out what had happened, Luke was standing over him, and smirking at him "did my little baby get hurt?" Luke mocked him, Percy wanted nothing more than to get out Riptide and smash his face in with it 'no, not his beautiful face that would be such a shame' Percy thought, he tried to come up with a comeback but all he got out was "what did you call me?" he still tried to find Riptide, yet he couldn't find it anywhere "where's Riptide Luke?" Percy asked, Luke just stood there and smirked at him "come on Percy, we're friends, besides I think you need help with that ankle, will you let me help you?"

Percy wanted to say no, he really did, but his ankle hurt too much, Percy blushed and looked away "yeah" he said and hoped that Luke had heard it "shouldn't there be a please help me Luke, in there somewhere?" Luke asked him, he was kneeling down, so his face was on the same level as Percy's face, Percy glared at the man in front of him "ple-please help Luke" Percy got out, and continued to glare at Luke.

"There you go was that so hard?" Luke said and flashed Percy his ten million dollar smile.

Percy blushed once again, and wanted nothing more than to cures all the gods, but he had learned that, that was not a good idea "so, now that I've said it, are you going to help me?" Percy asked "of course I am, don't worry" Luke answered Percy, and lifted him up in bridal style.

"W-wait, what are you doing? Luke sit me down" Percy whined at Luke, and tried not to blush so much.

"Sure Percy" Luke said and smirked, then he sat down on the throne and made Percy sit on top of him, Luke made Percy learn against him, so Percy's head was on his chest, and he sat on one of Luke's knees, so his legs were between Luke's legs, his hands were clutching Luke's shirt, while one of Luke's hands was around Percy's waist, and the other was holding one of Percy's thighs until he stopped struggling.

"Luke what are you doing?" Percy muttered against Luke's chest, where he was sitting very comfortable "I'm sitting you down, wasn't that what you wanted?" Luke answered Percy, and asked him a question, all while he was running his hand over Percy's thigh smiling to himself.

"i-I didn't mean like this" Percy answered Luke, while blushing and trying to hold back a moan, because what Luke did felt like heaven.

"What? Don't you like it?" Luke said and smirked, while his hand was getting dangerously close to Percy's crotch "come on Percy, it isn't dangerous, I promise you, you can trust me you know"

Percy wasn't really sure if he could trust Luke, but he had dreamed about this for so long, he just had one problem; his ankle still hurt pretty badly actually "L-Luke?" Percy said, and continued when Luke gave a humming sound "my ankle still hurts, could I maybe have some nectar?"

Luke's hand stopped moving on Percy's thigh "of course Percy, I'll get some for you" Luke's voice was full of worry.

Percy couldn't help but be happy about how much Luke worried for him, then a thought hit him, where was Annabeth.

"Luke, where's Annabeth? She came here with me, didn't she?" Percy asked Luke, who was grabbing a cup from the table besides the throne.

"Don't worry about Annabeth, she's fine trust me, I should know, I made her bring you here" Luke answered him, and presented the cup to Percy, who didn't take it "what? Why would she do that?" Percy asked and looked confused about everything, he even forgot about the cup of nectar.

" Percy, you should know that I have many people on my side, even people you thought were your friends, well, they're still your friends they just work for me" Luke said, and was starting to get annoyed because Percy didn't take the cup, so Luke took a big sip, and turned Percy's face so he was facing the older man.

Luke started to close the distant between them, and suddenly his lips were on Percy's lips.

Percy was shocked, his eyes were wide open, but he started to close his eyes and enjoy the kiss, he could feel Luke's tongue licking his bottom lip; Percy opened his mouth, and was shocked when he could feel something liquid that Luke was pushing into his mouth, the nectar, Percy thought, and could taste his mom's blue cookies.

He could feel his ankle getting better, but even when the nectar was gone, Luke didn't stop; he was mapping out everything in Percy's mouth, running his tongue over Percy's teeth's.

Percy couldn't stop the moan even if he wanted too, his hands was around Luke's neck, while Luke had both his hands working on Percy's ass.

Luke couldn't help but smirk, he couldn't believe that it was this easy to get the boy.

Percy could feel Luke mouth fucking him, Percy was helpless, he didn't know what to do, and he was completely at Luke's mercy.

But he couldn't help but like it, he loved the way that Luke was dominating him, and he wanted more, he wanted Luke to fuck him, right here and right now.

"Woah, guys no sex in the throne room, and I really don't want to see my cousin getting fucked by you Luke"

Luke stopped kissing Percy, who quickly started to pout because Luke wasn't kissing him, and his blush just made the pout even more adorable, but then he remembered that another person was in the room with them, and he was sure he had heard that voice before.

"Sorry Nico, but your cousin is just way too cute, you should be more like him, I'm sure Jason would like that, don't you think so?" Luke asked, and smirked at the son of Hades, while Percy just looked like somebody had slapped him in the face with a dead chicken "Ni-Nico?" he said quietly and turned his head so he could see his smirking cousin looking at him with a raised eyebrow "you look like you were enjoying yourself Percy" Nico said and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that his cousin was even redder then before "come on Percy, you don't need to blush that much, it's not like I saw you guys have sex, and I really don't plan on that either I'm just here with news from the gods, uncle Poseidon have everything under control, and Ares is already ready to go to war, while the other gods on our side is still getting ready, and the room for Percy is ready now, that's all I'm out" and then he walked out of the throne room leaving a smirking Luke and a blushing Percy behind.

"Well, we better get you to your room then" Luke said and lifted Percy in bridal style, and walked out of the throne room.

"Luke, what did Nico mean by Ares was ready for war? And that dad had everything under control?" Percy asked Luke as they were walking down the hallway to Percy's room "and why was Nico here? Doe's he work for you?" Luke just carried on walking, not answering Percy, so Percy just stayed quiet the rest of the walk.

When they reached Percy's room Luke sat Percy down on the big king-sized bed, and then sat down himself and did it so he was facing Percy "Percy you know we are at war, it is important that we have people everywhere, this isn't a war against the gods, it's a war against Zeus and the ones that follow him and agree with him, most of the demigods don't, and most of the gods don't agree with him either, your dad and Ares are just two of the gods, your uncle Hades don't agree either, and most of your friends have been working for me ever since I first started to talk to Kronos, this has been planned for years, but then you came and everything got messed up, but now that we have seen how much you hate Zeus, we thought it could be a good idea if we told you about this" Luke said and looked right into Percy's sea green eyes.

Percy was shocked, but he was also happy, now he could get his revenge over Zeus and his dad wouldn't say anything since they were on the same side, and best of all, he could be with the love of his life, and of course his friends, then a thought struck him "Luke, who of my friends is on your side in the war?" Percy asked the older man and moved closer, so that he was lying between Luke's legs.

Luke looked at the younger boy and moved his hands around Percy's body "well, you have seen Nico, then we have Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Piper, Clarisse and Octavian, some of them are out and some of them are here" Luke said and looked down at Percy, who looked like he was about to fall asleep "let's get you to sleep, shall we" Luke smiled and moved so Percy was lying down on the sea blue bed, Luke put him under the covers and was about to go "please stay Luke, I want you to sleep with me" Percy muttered against the soft covers on his bed.

Luke smiled and walked back to the boy, he crawled under the covers and pulled Percy against his chest, so Percy was listing to Luke's heartbeat, and that was how they fell asleep.

* * *

I really hope that you enjoyed it, and I hope that I did well, please review both to say if I did good or just to be nice, the more reviews the faster updates.

Moon Vongola.


	2. Sorry

So hey guys, this is a note that will be in all of my stories.

I'm sorry To say that I'll stop writing for a while, it's just that my life is a train wreck right now, nothing is going the way I wanted it to go,  
and I am doing horrible right now, I don't eat that much anymore, and before this I thought that sleep was something that I just needed to get done, but now, I think that it's a waste of time, and on the few days that I actually sleep, I have these horrible nightmares.

As some of you may know (the ones that have read the dark heir of the founders) I was suicidal and cutting for some time, the thing is I have started to get these flashbacks from that period, and I'm ashamed to say that I now have a couple of rifts on my arm, I'm sorry.  
I didn't want to do that, but it just felt so good, I have been stressed out so when I did it, it just felt so good after such a long time, I don't know what to do, I haven't told my friends or my parents and I don't plan too.

The worst thing about all of this is that I mostly have to fake a smile to my friends, I don't know how, but they just think nothing is wrong, it must be nice being them, not thinking about these things, being in their perfect little world.

This shouldn't have happened I didn't want this.

I'll try to write something, but every time I end up deleting it because I don't like it, but I'll try, and if I like it I'm going to publish it.  
Thank you for reading this, and I'll try to stop, I swear, it's just till I have control over things again, and for the writing, just for a while I'll focus on school, but I'll be back soon (i hope)  
Please have a great life till I get back.

With all the love from Moon Vongola (who hopes you forgive her)


	3. A good morning

So hey guys.

I want to tell you that I'm not that much better, but I have told my friends and family, and they are doing whatever they can do to help me.

I just wanted to write this one, I'm also working on all of my stories, so I'm a little happy, other than that, I want to thank all of you, you have been giving me so much support, and thank you to all of those, who took the time to write to me, telling me that is was going to be fine, and that I could just write to them no matter what, thank you to all of you, no one have ever said stuff like that to me, and if any of you ever need anything, just write to me, I'll do anything to help you, just like you did to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it all goes to Rick Riordan.

I can't believe that I wrote this, I'm sorry if it's bad, but I have never ever written anything like this, and I have never done anything sexual in my life, but I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and by the way, I'm not following the time table from the books and I'm changing Luke's age and some others, so just to clear this up. (And I'm bringing people back from the dead! And sorry if anybody is a little ooc)

The ones that are fifteen; Leo, Nico, Will, Ethan and Hazel

The ones that are sixteen are; Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Connor, Katie, Rachel, Clarisse, Jason, Octavian, Chris and Frank

The ones that are seventeen: Luke, Charles, Lee, Silena, Thalia and Reyna.

Don't know if I forgot anyone, I'm going to make an extra chapter for this and with what gods are on their side, the chapter after this will have that.

* * *

Luke was the first to wake up the next day, he could feel something lying against him, and this thing was very warm, he opened his eyes and saw his little sea prince's messy black hair, he smiled and pulled Percy closer.

He closed his eyes again and wanted to go back to sleep, but Percy made a little movement that left Luke with a bit of a problem "damn it, now what am I going to do" Luke said to himself and tried to loosen Percy's hold on his shirt without waking the sleeping boy up "Luke please, I want you ah!" Luke looked shocked at the boy, who had been sleep talking, he smiled and after a while a thought hit him and his smile was switched with a smirk.

Luke turned around, which made Luke lying with Percy on top of him "Percy wake up it isn't the time to sleep right now" Luke purred in one of Percy's ears, Percy slowly started to open his eyes and blinking them a couple of times until he looked right into Luke's eyes, Percy smiled and laid his head back down on Luke's chest "good morning Luke" he said, before Percy could do anything Luke pulled him closer to his head and then lifted up Percy's head so he was facing him "let's have a prober good morning" Luke said and kissed Percy again, not like the one last night, but a more loving one, one that showed Percy just how much Luke loved him. Percy happily returned the kiss.

When Luke ended the kiss he began to stroke Percy's cheek with his hand "you know Percy, I have a little problem and I thought that maybe you could help me with it, since you did help make the problem" Luke said and smirked as he first saw Percy's confused face, and then watched as it turned redder then a tomato " I uhm, I never tried something like that before" Percy muttered and hid his face in Luke's chest, Luke just smirked and rolled around so that Percy lying beneath him, Percy looked up at him with shock written in both his eyes and his face "don't worry Percy, actually I very pleased that you haven't done something like this before, I don't like it when people touch something that's mine" Luke said and started to make butterfly kisses down Percy's neck, he didn't even stop when he reached the shirt, he just made a quick little work with it, and it didn't take more than a few seconds until the shirt was off Percy's body, and then he just continued with the kisses, all the way down Percy's body, Percy started to groan and moan when Luke kissed one of his nipples, Percy's hands grabbed the sheets tight as one of Luke's hands pinched his other nipple "lu-luke I-I want more, please" Percy whimpered.

Luke smirked and let go of Percy's nipples "your wish is my command, just lay down and relax" as soon as Luke had said it, he started to work on Percy's pants, Percy could feel Luke's hand on his dick, he moaned as Luke started to work his hand up and down, Luke's other hand was gently cupping Percy's balls, the hand on his dick was going painfully slow, and Percy felt like he was being tortured "ple- please Luke, go, go faster, please" Percy said between moans, Luke just chuckled and went faster "oh Percy aren't you a dirty little slut, I bet you would like if I fucked you right here and right now, wouldn't you? I would take you so hard, without any lube I would just put my dick into you, and you would like that, you would beg me for more, all while moaning shamelessly, I wonder what your dad would say if he saw you now, the great hero behaving like a mere slut" Luke said and went even faster.

Percy couldn't stand it anymore, all the dirty talk had turned him on "Luke, I- I'm gonna com, come, AH" Percy said and right at the end he came, all over Luke's hand, Luke just smirked and put the hand with come all over it up to his mouth and started to lick the come off, Percy blushed an unnatural shade of red and started to realize what had happened " oh gods, Luke I'm, I'm so sor-" Percy said but in the middle of was interrupted by Luke " oh my dear Percy, I don't mind trust me, and let me tell you that you taste amazing, do you want to taste?" Percy was so stunned that he didn't even see Luke lean himself down, that was until Luke's lips were on Percy's, Percy was shocked, he could taste something and that something was a bit salty, but together with Luke, it tasted so amazing.

Percy could fell Luke biting his under lip, as if asking for permission to stick his tongue inside Percy's mouth, Percy opened his mouth giving, and Luke wasted no time, he gently pushed his tongue inside Percy's warm mouth, Percy hummed happily and took a hold of Luke's shoulders to push him farther down, so their bodies was touching completely, Percy rapped his legs around Luke's waist, so that Luke was lying in-between Percy's legs.

Percy could feel Luke's rock-hard dick, and he rocked his hips a bit and could hear Luke moan inside his mouth, Percy ended the kiss by pushing Luke a bit back "wasn't it you who wanted a bit of pleasure, Luke?" Percy asked the man on top of him, Luke smiled and sat himself up so could look clearly into those beautiful sea-green eyes that he loved so much, he sighed and answered him "It would be lovely, but I'm afraid that I have a meeting today, and I need to get ready" Percy looked disappointed and frowned, but his frown changed when he heard what Luke said next "but you could always pay me back tonight, I think that would be fair, don't you?" he asked, and Percy smiled and nodded.

Luke was about to kiss Percy again when he heard someone opening the door "anybody here?" Luke sighed and Percy frowned, mad that he didn't get a kiss, Luke pulled away from Percy to answer the person from the doorway "you know that you could have knocked, right Lee?" he asked and turned around to face the man standing by the door, Lee just smiled and answered "yep, I know, but that wouldn't be so fun, I mean what if you were having sex? I could tape it and sell it to Travis and Connor, do you know how many money I could get? Oh and hi Percy, nice to see you again"

Luke just shook his head and tried not to laugh, while Percy blushed, sighed and looked down, that kind of behavior was normal if you knew Lee "hello to you too Lee" Percy said to Lee, just after Percy had said that, Luke walked over to Lee "would you tell the others that we will be down in a few minutes?" Luke asked and looked down at Lee, who was looking down at Luke's pants "you sure? Because it seems that you got a little or rather big problem down there" he said and pointed to Luke's hard on, and before Luke or Percy could say something he ran out of the room and down the hall laughing like a manic.

Percy just blinked confused a couple of times "what just happened?" he asked Luke, who just turned around and shrugged "I don't know, and honestly I don't want to know, I'm going to take a bath, there is clothes in the wardrobe, I got something that I thought that you might like, see you in a bit" he answered and walked into the bathroom, leaving Percy alone.

Percy walked over to the big wardrobe and opened it "damn, I think there's more clothes here than in the entire Aphrodite cabin, and that's a lot" so Percy ended up grabbing some tight black pants, a light blue hoodie, where there was writing 'Troubles my middle name, Baby' with big black letters, and lastly a light blue shirt, and on that there was writing 'Keep calm, now panic and freak out' also with black letters, and to top it off; blue sneakers and the camp half-blood necklace, he was done by the time that Luke came out from the bathroom, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, not that Percy minded of course.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he took in Percy's choice of clothes, Percy blushed under Luke's intense staring, but as soon as Luke smirked he knew that it was okay, Luke walked over to Percy and stroked his cheek "you look breath-taking, little sea prince" Luke said and gave Percy a light kiss on the cheek, before he took his hand and lead him outside the door "let's go get breakfast" Luke said and walked down to the end of hall and opened a big door.

As soon as Luke opened the door every eye in the room was looking at them, it stopped when Leo got up from his seat and ran over to Percy, where he tackled him with a hug "Percy, I have missed you so much, I thought that I wasn't going to see you again, promise me that you will stay" he said with a little kids voice, Percy just patted Leo's back awkwardly "Uhm Leo, I saw you like four days ago, not four years ago" Percy said to Leo, who then got his head away from Percy's shoulder, and got like a confused look on his face, before his face lit up again "oh yeah, I forgot that, sorry, still missed you though" he said before he pulled away from Percy and walked back to his seat.

Percy looked around the dining room there wasn't so many, only; Lee, Leo, Charles, Thalia and Reyna, and then of course him and Luke, he looked over to where Thalia was, she looked up and waved at him while smiling, he smiled back at his cousin, and started to walk over to her, Luke walked over to Reyna and started to whisper to her.

"So dear cousin, how do you like it so far?" Thalia asked Percy as he sat down next to her, Percy smiled at Thalia and answered her, while a plate of food magically turned up on the table "It's okay, I haven't really seen anything, but it seems nice and I'm happy that all my friends are here, though it was quite a surprise for me, also thank you for telling me" Thalia laughed at the sarcasm dripping off the last words "sorry Percy, but when did it seem right to say 'hey Percy, so my and most of your friends are on Kronos side' yup that would be good" she said with a smirk, and both her and Percy was dying of laughter. They continued to talk for the rest of breakfast, only small talk though, and the reason why there wasn't so many were because they were up earlier than them at the table.

"Well, we better finish, I don't think the gods like to be kept waiting" Luke said and raised from the chair, and the rest followed, even Percy, who ran up to Luke and held his hand "are we meeting with the gods on our side?" Percy asked Luke, Luke turned to look down at the adorable face and to answer "yes we are, I hope that you're ready Percy" They stopped in front of a large black door, Luke took a deep breath, smirked and turned around to face Percy.

"Relax Percy, they won't do anything"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry (not sorry at all)

Before I end this, I want to know something, if I was a child of a god or goddess, which god or goddess would i be a child of? And here's some things about me and what I like; Funny, sarcastic, sometimes a bit sadistic, likes to read and write, antisocial, likes horror movies (the ones where lots of people die) plays pranks, sweet, and I have short brown hair and multicolored eyes (green, Hazel, yellow) and I'm a girl, and i like to fight, and my fatal flaw is the same as Percy (i'm too damn loyal) and i never back Down from a fight, and i like to win in everything.

My dad said Athena and Ares, and one of my friends said Aphrodite, because she thinks that I'm really pretty, what about you? Which god or goddess are you a child of?

Hope you have had some great days.

With great love from Moon Vongola who loves you all so much.

P.S Please review, you'll make me so happy if you do.


	4. Chapter 4

New note that will be in most of my stories. (just a Little update)

I'm okay, my Family and friends are helping me a lot, I'm seeing a new therapist (the fifth in three years, yeah I know) and I just wanted to thank all of you, all the things that you have told me, saying I could just write to you, I want thank you, no one have ever been that sweet to me. and I really want to thank this one person who calls herself 'R' she has been reviewing to The dark heir of the founders, and she feels like a second mom, so thank you R.

other than that, I was thinking about making a fandom page on Facebook, but I have no idea how so I was wondering if some of you wanted to help me? both with making the page and being an admin, Please? it would mean a lot to me, if any of you want to just PM me or something, you would make me so happy...Pretty please with Cherry on top?

remember I love you all, and if any of you want to talk about something that's troubling you or anything, I'm here just write to me.

with that note bye, and please write if you want to help me with the page.

Moon Vongola.


End file.
